Valentine's Day Gift
by xXAshe.Kurosaki.Xx
Summary: Hidan get's an idea, and wants to test it out. *I suck at summaries.* Rated M for a reason, YAOI, LEMON! Don't like, Don't read .


Hidan smirked as he pulled out a little box, the devious plan he had been planning for the better part of a week finally getting put into action. His violet eyes flickered to the door as the sound of footsteps echoed down the hallway. Knowing by instinct who the footsteps were by the sound, he quickly hid the box underneath his bed, a cocky smirk plastered on his pale face as he lay on his bed as if everything was normal. Pulling out a kunai and fiddling around with it, he pretended not to notice as his partner, Kakuzu, opened the door and walked into their shared room, slamming the door behind him. Still fiddling around with the Kunai, Hidan merely glanced up at the older male, who had his back to him, and smirked, turning his attention back to the kunai in his hands. Without looking up, he spoke, trying to keep his voice free of any emotion. "Hey." With barely a glance over his shoulder, Kakuzu responded with a slight grunt then walked over to his bed with a hand full of money, sitting down heavily and leaned back. _Aha. Here we go~ _Smirking to himself, he placed the Kunai on the floor by his bed and stood up, walking over to the older male's bed. "Whatcha' doing…?" Kakuzu, showing no sign of recognition, continued counting his money, murmuring the numbers quietly under his breath. Hidan, rolling his eyes at the lack of response, sat on the edge of his partners' bed.

Sighing slightly, yet not even glancing at his younger partner, Kakuzu spoke, his voice laced with annoyance. "What do you want, Hidan?" A slight snicker was what caused Kakuzu's green eyes to flick up to the silver haired jashinist, a quick look of curiosity flashing through them. Hidan, eager to get his plan started, smirked at the older male, his violet eyes meeting his partner's green ones. Slightly confused, Kakuzu raised an eyebrow in a silent question as Hidan crawled closer to the older male. His only response, however, was a slightly sadistic smirk and the smaller male crawling closer to him until he was perched right in front of him. Getting slightly annoyed at his partner's actions, he simply glared at the smaller male and went back to counting his money, trying to ignore him. Hidan, expecting this reaction from his usually cold partner, reached up and unzipped his Akatsuki cloak, a sly smirk on his face, stopping about mid-way, revealing the top part of a kinky, black lace corset.

Kakuzu, not noticing the smaller male's actions, continued counting the money in his hand, muttering under his breath. Hidan, now slightly annoyed at the lack of response, went with his alternate plan. Sitting back on his knees, he fully unzipped his Akatsuki cloak, throwing it on the ground beside the bed. Hearing the slight thud, Kakuzu's green eyes lifted from his money, and locked on the smaller male. Seeing the younger male's outfit, His eyes widened and he nearly dropped the money that was in his hand. His eyes moved up and down his younger partner, a blush spreading across his cheeks, his mask thankfully covering it. Hidan grinned at the older male's response, running his hands down the sides of the corset and hooked on the side of a pair of black and red panties, connected to a pair of fish-net tights. Leaning down, Hidan slowly leaned over and grabbed the money away from the greedy miser, throwing it over his shoulder and smirking. _What the fucking hell is that asshole planning…! _Kakuzu fought with everything he had to block a sudden rush of blood that threatened to leak from his nose as the silver haired masochist crawled sensually closer to the older male, reaching him and pushing him back hard.

Grunting slightly, Kakuzu was pushed back, hitting the bed board with a slight thud. The look of shock that had been on his face was replaced by a glare at the younger male's actions. Before he had a chance to react, however, the scantily-dressed male crawled slowly onto Kakuzu's lap, straddling hips. Smirking as his plan unfolded the way he had planned, Hidan leaned down and gently bit at the top of the older male's mask, tugging at it, clearly indicating he wanted it off. When Kakuzu's only reaction was an irritated recoil, trying to get his mask away from the opposing male, Hidan simply snickered cockily and grinded his hips hard against the older male, causing a surprised groan to emit from Kakuzu, despite his attempts to get rid of the younger male. "H-Hidan! Get the fuck off of me…" Moving his arms, Kakuzu tried desperately to shove off the younger male, but somehow Hidan managed to remain perched on Kakuzu, his arms wrapped around the older male's neck. "Aw, But 'Kuzu…I know you like it…" Smirking, Hidan rubbed his hips against Kakuzu's growing arousal, causing Kakuzu to groan out softly again.

Knowing he had Kakuzu in a spot of weakness, Hidan continued grinding his hips, and took this as the chance to reach up and quickly strip off Kakuzu's mask. Realizing only too late the younger male's intentions, the only thing the older male could do was growl in frustration as Hidan leaned forward, tugging at a stitch on his cheek with his teeth. Hidan, enjoying this completely, snickered softly, one of his hands slowly moving up the older male's chest, tugging roughly at Kakuzu's cloak, indicating the need for it to be off. Kakuzu, finally gaining composer of himself, wrestled his arms out of Hidans' grip and forcefully shoved the younger male off of him. Hidan, letting out a squawk of protest, landed on his back on the bed, his silver hair creating a slight veil over his face. Almost immediately after the younger male had hit the bed, Kakuzu had crawled over him, leaning down and smashing his lips against the younger males in a bruising, lust-filled kiss. Hidan, smirking triumphantly in his head, instinctively wrapped his arms around the older male's neck, pressing their bodies together. Kakuzu, caught up in the moment, moved one of his hands down the silver haired masochist's body, stopping at just below the lace corset, causing Hidan to groan slightly and grind their hips together in a sensual motion, which caused Kakuzu to groan slightly into the kiss.

Smirking at the reaction, Hidan set the second pat of his plan to work. He broke the kiss, despite Kakuzu's growl of frustration, reaching up and pulling down the older male's cloak. Smirking to himself, his violet eyes lifted, meeting the older males and not looking away as he pushed the now open cloak off the older male's shoulders. Leaning up, Hidan pressed their bodies together; grinding his hips against the older male's causing a low groan to emanate from the greedy miser's lips. Slowly, Hidan flicked his tongue out and licked Kakuzu's neck slightly, letting out a soft moan to add to the moment. Kakuzu, closing his eyes, let out a shaky sigh, before opening his eyes and moving up, looking down at the younger male with a look of lust so strong that is caused Hidan to shiver with anticipation. Kakuzu's upper lip curled with the hint of a smirk as he leaned down, smashing their lips together in a bruising, passion filled kiss. The kiss involved biting, licking, sucking and even a few sensual moans that caused both of the males hormones to go into over-drive. Soon after the kiss began, it stopped, Kakuzu instead latching his lips on the young jashinist's pale neck, sucking biting and licking, searching for his soft spot. Hidan, moaning softly, arched his back and clenched his fingers to the older male's shirt as Kakuzu bite down hard on his soft spot, the bite obviously going to leave a mark. Kakuzu, pulling back to admire his handiwork, spoke only a few words before leaning down and crashing their lips together again. "You're mine."

Hidan, who had unconsciously melted at the older male's words, moaned into the kiss, snaking his arms around Kakuzu's neck, pulling their bodies as close as possible. The violet-eyed male let out a kind of desperate whine as the greedy male's hand ghosted up his thigh, his nails snagging at the mesh tights the silver-haired male was dressed in. His hand stopped moving at the bottom of the black lace corset, proceeding to try and take it off, but was stopped by the younger male biting down on his bottom lip, causing him to let out a startled groan, and his eyes to snap open. Before Kakuzu could react to the younger male's unexpected act, Hidan pushed the green-eyed male back, crawling on top of him. Smirking Devilishly, Hidans fingers curled around the top of Kakuzu's trousers, pulling at them, his eyes never leaving Kakuzu's, who was slightly confused as to what the younger male was planning. The devilish smirk never leaving his face, he moved down, his violet eyes resting upon the prominent bulge in the older male's pants. Snickering slightly, he slowly pulled the older male's trousers down, leaving Kakuzu in nothing but his shirt and boxers, which had become uncomfortably tight. Still snickering, he ghosted his hand over the visible arousal, applying slight force, but just enough so Kakuzu could feel it. Groaning slightly, Kakuzu's eye twitched slightly, fighting the urge to grab the younger male and fuck him brainless. Hidan, thoroughly amused by the older male's reaction, hooked a thin finger under the waist-band of Kakuzu's boxers, slowing pulling at them, inching them down bit by bit, causing Kakuzu to growl slightly in frustration.

Picking up the pace slightly, Hidan pulled the boxers fully down, revealing Kakuzu's fully erect member, causing Hidan to smirk with amusement. Leaning over, his lips hovered over the tip of Kakuzu's manhood, lifting his eyes to meet the older male's, a hint of a challenge deep in those violet eyes of his. Kakuzu, in the heat of the moment, let out light panting noises, his green eyes watching the silver-haired male closely. Lowering his head, he engulfed half of Kakuzu's length with one movement, causing Kakuzu's back to arch slightly, a low moan of surprise and bliss emitting from his throat. Wanting to hear more noise then just a few pitiful moans from the usually dominate male, Hidan twirled his tongue around the head of the erect member, his tongue moving skilfully around the length, causing the older male to moan out again, this one slightly louder then the other ones. Content, Hidan pulled back, licking the length while meeting the older male's green eyes while doing so, smirking playfully as he twirled his tongue around the head of the older male's erect member, his own member twitching slightly as his eyes studied the other male's reactions. With one swift movement, Hidan suddenly engulfed the older male's whole length in his warm shaft, humming slightly, knowing the vibrations from the humming would increase the pleasure. Kakuzu, letting out a quite loud moan, feeling a slight warmth growing in his abdomen, closing his eyes as the pleasure intensified. Continuing these actions, Hidan could tell by the growth in moans and breath that his usually stoic partner was nearing his release. With this knowledge, Hidan started bobbing his head up and down, the humming growing louder. Kakuzu, the warmth in his abdomen turning into a clenching feeling, let out a loud moan, turning his head to the side, his cheeks flushed with a dust of pink, his hair framing his face.

"H-Hidan…I-I'm…" The raven-haired male didn't get to finish his sentence, due to his release breaking suddenly, causing the older male to moan out loudly, spilling his seed into the silver-haired male's awaiting mouth. Swallowing the older male's seed wholeheartedly, He licked the head, making sure he caught every last bit, before crawling up the older male's body and smashing their lips together, Hidan's tongue slipping into the older male's mouth, allowing him to taste himself as well as the toxic taste of his violet-eyed partner. Letting out a faint moan, Hidan ground his hips against the older male's hips again, causing the older male's arousal to peak again. His own arousal becoming unbearable, he leaned up, slowly and sensually slipping off the lace panties he bore, discarding them quickly, and then positioning himself over the older male's once again fully erect member, his entrance just brushing the tip. Kakuzu, smirking slightly, never broke eye contact with his silver-haired masochist's violet eyes. With a slight intake of breath, Hidan quickly lowered himself; Kakuzu's length being fully immersed in Hidan's tight entrance, causing both of the male's to moan out in unison.

Letting out a slight grown, Kakuzu's hands moved to the younger male's hips, grasping them in a bruising grip, then roughly flipping them over, altering their positions. Now on top, Kakuzu leaned down and crashed their lips together, thrusting into the younger male's tight entrance fervently, causing the younger to nearly scream out with pleasure. Biting down on the younger male's bottom lip, he thrust faster, letting out a low growl and resting one hand on the younger male's hip, his nails digging into his milky white hip. Hidan, the pressure in his abdomen growing almost unbearable, moaned loudly, arching his back and pushing his hips down, meeting the older male's thrusts. Knowing he wasn't going to hold on much longer, Hidan moaned again in the kiss, tightening his grip on Kakuzu, who also was nearing dangerously close to the edge. Growling slightly, Kakuzu broke the kiss, latching his lips onto the smaller male's neck, biting down hard, and his free hand ghosting over a perky, erect nipple. The growing pleasure, now fogging his brain, almost had Hidan screaming out. Unable to hold back much longer, Hidan arched his back and cried out, his release hitting him and causing his seed to spill out on both the male's chests, Kakuzu's release not that far behind. As Hidan's orgasm hit, he clenched down on the older male's member. Letting out a low, feral moan, Kakuzu spilled his seed into the tight shaft of the younger male.

Hidan, Dizzy, drained and exhausted, let out a few more moans as he rode out his orgasm, clinging loosely to the older male, his eyes shut tight and biting his bottom lip. Letting out a low sigh, Kakuzu pulled out of the younger male, collapsing beside the silver-haired male. Snickering slightly, Hidan turned, facing the older male and locking eyes with him. "Hm. You seemed to enjoy that." Kakuzu only smirked, still trying to catch his breath. "Happy fucking valentine's day, Kuzu." Kakuzu, letting out a low chuckle, lazily swung his arm over the younger male, pulling their over-heated bodies together in a possessive manner. Yawning, Hidan snuggled up to the stitched male, letting out a very content, tired sigh as his exhaustion caught the better of him, and he slowly allowed himself to drift asleep. Kakuzu, his green eyes locked on the younger male's flushed relaxed face, smirked and whispered, planting a slight kiss on the younger male's forehead. "You're mine, No matter what."

**Thank you SOOOO Much for reading this! Please, comment and rate! I meant to have this up Valentine's day, but I got so busy that I couldn't, so here you go! I hope you liked it! I'll be uploading more stories soon, so please, DO NOT LOSE FAITH IN MEH xDD Baiz! :) **


End file.
